shoukoku_no_altairfandomcom-20200215-history
Amadeo Boccanegra/Manga
Amadeo Boccanegra was the Captain of the Oro crew and Venedik's enemy. He was known as "Son of Triton" for his flawless ability to sail and predict the sea's movements. Plot When Amadeo is first introduced, he shows his usual cocky and arrogant persona as he shows off his abilities to predict the movements of the wind. His ship, The Oro, has stumbled across a imperial merchant ships and they make the decision to rescue them, as seen by Silvestro Brega. Li'solani, where Amadeo is from, was one of Centro's eleven citystates that agreed to allow private attacks on the imperial vessels, which was a clear violation against the contract that had been made. Amadeo had overheard Silvestro Brega's conversation with the dogs of Li'solani, Donatello Doria, and calls the people of the Venedik stuck-up. It appears as if he and Donatello are working together to get rid off merchants of Venedik from their sea and Amadeo proceeds to criticise Antonio. Later, Amadeo and others have blocked Phoenicia's grate to Salos together with the imperial navy. Unless they all manage to get rid off the blockade, all of West Centro and the remainig countries will fall to the hands of Balt-Rhein. War at the Centro Seas The Venedik fleet eventually show up on the sea of western Centro and Venedik has only brought 50 war ships against their 300, which causes Amadeo to feel confident. However, when they order to make way for the "Mescolare", Amadeo is confused. People are intimidated by the size of the galley heading towards them and Amadeo remains confident, informing them of that size isn't always the answer. Antonio orders to attack the fleet of Li'solani, engulfing their ships in fire which can't be put out with water due to the materials used. Amadeo is seemingly annoyed and criticises the queen of Centro, asking him if he is unable to fight without using petty tricks. A full-on battle commences and Amadeo is giving orders to his men to go after the small vessels of Venedik. Amadeo remains confident until he realises that the Venedik ships are even faster than his Oro, which shocks him and makes him feel a bit uneasy. Despite the small blow, he remains confident and decides that they will fight the Venedik fleet head-on instead, as their numbers are far larger than theirs. However, it proves that the Venedik soldiers are far superior in hand-to-hand combat at sea compared to the Li'solani and imperial soldiers. Amadeo is discouraged by this claim and an opening is made for the opposing soldier, who slashes him across the eyes; blinding him with one hit. Amadeo stumbles away from the soldier, who is now going for his head but the soldier from Venedik is struck by a thunderbolt; saving Amadeo from a potential death. The crew then decides to flee but in spite of having been blinded, Amadeo's confidence remains and he is now angry, demanding that they take Antonio's head to turn things around. The Oro collides with the Nero Pantera, where Amadeo's uncle Gino is the captain and he parts with their flagship Nero Leonel, to protect the doge. Amadeo and his crew boards the Nero Pantera to engage in a battle with its crew. However, Gino releases vessels containing Phoenix fire and flames engulf the Nero Pantera and the ships of Li'solani. Amadeo and his uncle Roni make it away safely and flee to Li'solani, where more warships reside. After the imperial plans to divide Centro failed because Venedik launched an attack against Salos, the Venedik fleet manages to catch up with Amadeo and his crew. He has now wrapped bandages around his head because of the wound he took to his eyes. To avoid the Venedik fleet, he decides to ride the current in "Witch's Lair", much to the horror of his crew, to get back in Li'solani as fast as possible. Venedik follows them and Amadeo and his crew are having a difficult time maneuvering in the storm. Once they get out of the storm, they are met with doge Donatello Doria and his fleet. Amadeo is relieved and the head to join themselves with their forces but Donatello orders that his soldiers launch arrows at them; resulting in the death of Amadeo's uncle Roni when he tries to shield him from the arrows. Now aware of doge Donatello's betrayal, Amadeo is furious. He is then executed for treason on Donatello's orders.